15 DETIK
by yamanaka tenten
Summary: hidup dan waktu, dua kata yang penuh mistery, penuh rahasia, aneh dan membingungkan. Dua kata itu pula yang selalu mempermainkanku, mempermainkan segala yang ada dalam hidupku, perasaanku, nyawaku, tanyaku, perasaannya, nyawanya, tanyanya, semuanya. entah sampai kapan akhirnya. Summary ancur*plakk :v chapter 3 UP DATE
1. Chapter 1 sebuah awal

**15 DETIK**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Declaimer : masih om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : neji x Tenten**

 **Slight : lee x Tenten**

 **Summary : hidup dan waktu, dua kata yang penuh mistery, penuh rahasia, aneh dan membingungkan. Dua kata itu pula yang selalu mempermainkanku, mempermainkan segala yang ada dalam hidupku, perasaanku, nyawaku, tanyaku, perasaannya, nyawanya, tanyanya, semuanya. Dan ternyata , jawaban dari semuanya, hanya bisa dijawab oleh dua kata itu sendiri. HIDUP & WAKTU. Summary ancur*plakk :v**

 **Ohayou minnaaaaaaaaaa…..**

 **Maaf saya harus kembali lagi dengan cerita angus saya ini. Disini saya hanya ingin belajar nulis kok, saya masih baru*gak baru-baru amat sih* di dunia tulis menulis ataupun ffn ini. Jadi saya mohon maaf apabila ada buaaanyak sekali typo, and efek samping ? XD lainya. Saya mohon bantuannya kepada para senpai-senpai dan reader-reader yang telah sudi membaca ataupun yang hanya sekedar lewat di fanfic yang…. Yah begitulah*sampai gak sanggup/gak tega ngomongnya. –(0-0)- , berikan saya kritik ataupu sran yang membangun yaaaaa…!*berojigi**

 **And than…**

 **~Happy reading~**

Jalan yang ku tempuh tidak selalu sama. Kadang lurus, kadang pula berkelok. Pada dasarnya aku tak tau tentang apa yang di maksud dengan KEHIDUPAN dan….. waktu. Yah, hidup begitu membingungkan .. dan waktu, begitu misterius. Sampai saat ini aku tak menemukan penyair yang mampu menggambarkan seperti apa waktu dan hidup itu ?, penggambaran merekapun masih harus di tafsirkan. Dan aku tak ahli menafsirkan.

Akupun masih belum menemukan pelukis dan seniman-seniman yang mampu melukiskan dua hal itu. Bahkan lukisan mereka tentang kehidupan hanya setetes air di lautan. Dan sketsa mereka tentang waktu,,,,? ahh, sangat membingungkan !. aku tak mengerti tentang keduanya, padahal keduanya hanyalah susunan dari lima huruf abjad, H.I.D.U.P & W.A.K.T.U. Entahlah,,, hidup seolah mempunyai kharismanya tersendiri. Hidup yang transparan namun mempunyai berjuta rahasia yang tak terungkap, setiap orang tau apa itu hidup,, hanya sekedar tau, tapi tak mengetahui, sadar akan hidup tapi tak menyadari, paham, tapi tak memahami. Ahhh…..Aku tak mengerti. Terlalu banyak rahasia, , yah, hidup adalah rahasia,, yang tak mudah untuk bercerita tentangnya. Dan aku ?, aku hanyalah satu diantara triliyunan 'aku' yang berjalan di atas pijakan bernama kehidupan, dimana waktu katanya bersahabat dengannya. Keduanya selalu berhasil mempermaikanku.

Aku masih ingat dulu, saat kehidupan memisahkanku dengan kedua orang tuaku. Awan kelabu mewarnai langit, hujan turun dengan lembut, tak deras juga tak gerimis. Aku duduk termangu dengan mata sembab, kulirik jam dinding, pukul 17.00 PM lewat 15 detik,. Kulirik pula dua sosok yang setia berada disampingku, menghiburku, sahabatku, juga kekasihku. Yamanaka Ino, si gadis pirang itu tak henti-hentinya mengelus pundakku. Dan Rock Lee, itulah nama dari sosok berambut mangkuk dan bermata bulat itu, yang kini aku bersandar di bahunya. Aku masih terdiam, seragam sailorku tanpak kusut, rambut acak-acakan, ekspresiku kacau. Hanya butuh lima belas detik bagi waktu dan Hidup untuk mencipta kekacauan ini. Yah lima belas detik. Kedua orang tuaku berniat pergi ke luar kota untuk keperluan bisnisnya. Dalam perjalanan mereka sempat menelfonku.

" _Tenten-chan, kaasan dan tousan akan pergi ke iwagakure hari ini, kami sedang dalam perjalanan sekarang… mintalah Ino menemanimu ya, kami akan menginap selama seminggu di Iwa. Tidak apa-apakan ?_ " ku dengar dengan jelas suara cempreng ibuku yang sama cemprengnya denganku di telfon. Pada waktu itu aku masih ada di kantin sekolah pada jam istirahat.

"baiklah kaasan, hati-hati, aku akan baik-baik saja. Nanti kalaupun aku bosan, aku akan main ke rumah Lee. Kalau masalah Ino, dia memang berencana menginap. .." kataku. Yah, aku adalah Hatake Tenten, anak tunggal dari pemilik Hatake Corp, anak dari Hatake kakashi dan Hatake Ayane.

" _itu bagus hime… kami akan usahakan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Oh.. sekarang masih pukul 12.30 lewat 15 detik, masih punya waktu untuk mampir makan siang di ichiraku dulu, nee Ayane ?_ " kini giliran ayah yang ku dengar suaranya. Terdengar kekehan ibu dari seberang sana. Akupun terkekeh, lalu berkata.

"oh.. kalau begitu, selamat jalan kaasaan, tous_"

Duuaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" suara apa itu ?

"tousan ? halooo, kaasan, tousan… suara apa itu tadi, tousaaaaan !, ka-kasaaaaaaan…. ! Jangan bercanda !, jawab aku,! ka-kalian membuatku takut, haloooooo…!" aku sedikit berteriak, tak peduli para siswa lain memandangiku dengan penuh tanya . perasaanku ? aku merasa ? ah,, perasaan apa ini ? jantungku tak karuan, dengan handphone yang masih bertengger di telinga dapat ku dengar riuh suara dari seberang sana. Kulirik jam digital di tanganku. Pukul 12.30 lewat 30 detik. ooooH.. tuhan ada apa ini ?. "tousaaaaaaannnn… ! ini sama sekali tidak lucu !" teriakku lagi.

" _ten-ten ka-mi me-menya-yang-i-mu hi-me…_." Dan suara yang sedari tadi kupanggil lewat telfon itu akhirnya kudengar. Tapi, kenapa suaranya terputus-putus ?. Sebenarnya ada apa ini ?, jantungku, nadiku, rasanya….. aarrgggh !

"tousan,! apa yang terjadi di sana. Dimana kalian_" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, kaasaan menyahut

" _ten-ten.. lan-jut-kan- hid-up-mu hime, be-janji-lah pa-da ka-mi. kam-u ak-ak-an ba-hagi-a_ " suara ibuku tanpak parau dan bergetar

" _jad-ilah teg-gar ten-hime_ _"

terdengar satu helaan nafas panjang di seberang sana, dan suara itu sudah tak terdengar lagi, tak terdengar lagi, aku panggil lagi nama mereka tapi tak ada lagi jawaban, tak ada lagi. Yang ada hanya suara simpang siur tak jelas. Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku tak tau kenapa aku menangis ? apa yang terjadi ? apa dan kenapa suara mereka bergetar, parau, terputus-putus ? tolong siapapun jawab aku !. Ku lirik lagi jam digitalku. 12.30 lewat 45 detik, aku sangat suka melihat jam lengkap dengan detiknya, ini mungkin di turunkan dari ayahku yang mempunyai kebiasaan yang sama.

Kenapa aku jadi bergetar seperti ini ?, mungkin mereka sedang ditilang dan di bawa kekantor polisi, dan diminta denda, makanya suara mereka tadi terputus-putus. Ini pemikiran konyol, tapi aku yakinkan dalam diriku bahwa itulah yang terjadi. Aku tak percaya yang lain selain kemungkinan bodoh ini. Yah, bukankah mereka berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat. ?

ah… aku tau !, aku tahu…mereka pasti ingin memberikan kejutan ulang tahun padaku. Ulang tahunku-kan 2 hari lagi. Mereka benar-benar pembohong yang buruk, pantas mereka menyuruh Ino untuk menginap, dan lee, bukankah rumahnya hanya berjarak 10 rumah. .? ini sama seperti tahun-tahun kemarin. Aku tak akan tertipu lagi. Aku tertawa hambar. Kuusap air mataku, meyakinkan lagi bahwa kemungkinan tadi lebih tepat. aku tak akan salah.

Tapi, ….

kenapa perasaannku tetap seperti ini ?… sepertii,,, sepertii kehilangan ?. tidak,,, tidak,,, ini mungkin karena aku belum menghabiskan sanwisch kesukaanku ini. Aku menggeleng kuat..lalu menyambar makan siangku itu,,, kenapa rasanya beda… apa kurang garam ?

"hoiiii… panda ! ada apa denganmu, kau baik-baik saja ? kenapa dengan jii-san dan baa-san ?" pertanyaan ino membuyarkan lamunanku yang entah sudah sejak kapan.

"aahh i-ino…. Apa menurutmu sanwisch ini kurang garam ?" alis ino mengernyit, perkataanku ini tentu tak menjawab pertanyaannya

"tidak, ini enak. Seperti biasanya.. kamu kenapa ? wajahmu pucat, kamu sakit ?" tanyanya, dengan sebelah tangan yang terulur menyentuh dahiku.

"aku baik-baik saja,,, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan indra perasaku ?" jawabku sekenanya

"hah ?"

"sudahlah lupakan…!"

Suasana kurasakan hening beberapa menit,, kami sibuk dengan makanan kami masing-masing, sampai…..lebih tepatnya pikiran masing-masing.

"Ten-Chan…!" suara teriakan menggebu tiba-tiba menggema. Reflek aku, ino dan beberapa siswa di kantin menoleh kesumber suara. "le-leee ?" tanyaku heran, lee langsung menghampiriku dengan langkah cepat dan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"ikut aku sekarang ! kau harus pulang…" tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menarik pergelangan tanganku, membawaku pergi, tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Ino yang menggerutu. aku hanya pasrah dengan tanda tanya memenuhi kepalaku. Lee langsung membukakan pintu mobilnya, menyuruhku masuk, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan agak cepat tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Aku menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun sepertinya dia mengacuhkanku. Ada apa lagi ini ?

.

.

.

Xxxx

Mataku membulat. Lebih bulat dari mata kekasihku yang memegang tanganku erat. air mata yang sedari tadi mengambang di pelupuknya kini telah membanjir. Aku masih bergeming ditempatku. Menatap lurus kearah dua peti persegi panjang yang di letakkan di tengah ruang rumahku. Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Ah… aku pasti sedang bermimpi, atau mungkin ini bagian dari rencana kejutan ulang tahunku ? kuusap kasar air mata yang sedari tadi belum juga berhenti

"baiklah… baiklah…. Tolong hentikan sandiwara ini. Kalian sudah berhasil sekarang. Bahkan aku tak bisa berhenti menangis" kataku dengan nada parau. Lee langsung menoleh kearahku. Masih diam dengan tatapan yang masih sulit diartikan. Tak biasanya dia sediam ini.

"Tenten-chan …. " lee mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Oke… aku mulai ketakutan sekarang. Ini sudah mulai keterlaluan.

"apapun yang terjadi, kau tau kan… aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Menguatkanmu saat kau lemah, mengingatkanmu bahwa kau tak sendiri di dunia ini. Masih ada aku dan ino yang akan selalu ada di belakangmu ketika kau butuh dorongan, berada disampingmu ketika kau butuh sandaran, dan_"

"kau lupa menyebutkan dua orang lagi lee, ! tentu saja aku tak sendiri di dunia ini, ada kau, Ino, dan yang terpenting, ada kaasan dan juga tousan… jadiiiiiii !" aku menoleh padanya. Menatap mata bulatnya lekat, mencoba mencari-cari tatapan acting yang kuharapkan. Mencari ekspresi yang mengatakan 'kejutan ini akan berhasil' atau 'kenaaa kau !', tapi aku tak menemukannya dalam bola mata itu. Ahh…..sekali lagi aku menepisnya dan menganggap bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"hentikan sandiwara ini lee, ini sudah keterlaluan tau, mana kejutannya, dan_" tenggorokanku tercekat, kala aku menghampiri kedua peti itu. Wajah itu, luka itu. Eh luka ?. aku kembali menatap lee dengan tatapan menghujam, penuh tanya. Tapi lee hanya menunduk.

"baiklah, acting kalian cukup bagus, , aku sudah mulai terbawa suasana sekarang.. hiks hiks ! hei lihatkan, sejak kapan aku menagis terisak seperti ini.? Oh ayolah kalian semua.. ini semua bercanda kan ?"

Grep'!

Tiba-tiba lee memelukku erat, sangat erat.

"ini bukan sandiwara Tenten ! kau harus.."mendengar hal itu segera saja aku melepas pelukannya.

"apa yang kau katakana lee ! kau ini keterlaluan, kau ingin mengatakan kalau kaasam dan tousan sudah …? Tidak ! katakan ini bercanda lee ! katakaaaaaaannnn!" aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku pukul dadanya sekeras yang aku bisa, dia hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Aku melihat sekeliling rumah, baru aku sadari bahwa ternyata disini tidak hanya ada aku dan lee. Disana ada kedua orang tua lee, gai jii-san dan sizhune baa-san, para sahabat dan kolega-kolega ayah dan ibuku. Mereka semua ada disini. Menatapku dengan tatapan iba. Apa-apaan ini ?. jadi ini ….

…..nyata ? tidak mungkin !.

"ka-kaasaaaaaan ! tousaaaaaaaan !" aku ambruk terduduk di antara dua peti yang berisi jenazah ayah dan ibuku. Aku menjerit sekuat yang aku bisa. Berharap kedua orang tuaku itu mendengar dan bangun lagi. Tapi nyatanya, mereka tak bergeming. aku menangis sejadinya, mengisi keheningan siang yang mendung itu. Siang, yang kutau waktu menunjukkan pukul 13.30 lewat 15 detik. Lagi-lagi lima belas detik ?.

dan sore itu, pada pukul 16.30 lewat 15 detik. lagi ?!, aku tak bisa lagi melihat wajah mereka yang tersenyum padaku, kehidupan kami telah berbeda, waktu dan kehidupan memisahkan kami. Mereka sudah berada di kehidupan lain. kini aku hanya bisa menatap nanar kedua nisan itu.

Xxxx

.

.

Waktu kini membawaku jauh melewati masa kelam itu, sudah tiga tahun, dan sekarang aku adalah mahasiswi semester lima jurusan Ekonomi Makro Konoha University. Kini aku hidup sendirian, meski tak benar-benar sendirian di dalam rumah megah yang terasa kosong. Hanya ada aku , Omiko Baasan yang masih setia menjadi pembantu rumah tangga keluargaku, dan suaminya Ibiki jii-san sopirku, mereka berdua tinggal di rumahku, selain itu ada Genta jii-san satpam rumahku, dan Ebisu-Jiisan tukang kebunku. meski tak menginap, rumah keduanya cukup dekat, aku bahkan tak perlu menggunakan keandaraan. Merekalah yang selalu menemaniku. mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagiku. Aku tak sungkan meminta mereka semua makan satu meja denganku. Awalnya mereka agak canggung dan kikuk, tapi lama-kelamaan hal tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Aku bersyukur mereka selalu memberikan kehangatan keluarga padaku. Merekalah yang selalu menemaniku, melindungiku, dan menjagaku.

Untuk urusan kantor, aku kembali harus bersyukur karena paman Shikaku, sahabat ayah, selalu membantuku. Dia yang selalu menghandel semuanya saat aku masih disibukkan dengan kuliah atau hal-hal lainnya. Dan Mengenai Ino, dia katanya mau mengajakku ke taman kota siang ini, katanya dia akan menjemputku pukul 12.00, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum juga datang. Kulihat jam pukul 13.00 lewat 30 detik. Aku sandarkan punggungku ke sofa hitam ruang tengah.

"Tenten-sama, maaf apabila mengganggu. makan siang sudah siap dari tadi, saya khawatir akan dingin, apa Tenten–sama tidak ingin makan sekarang ? kalau iya, saya akan memasukkannya ke_"

"tidak usah Omiko Baasan ! aku rencananya akan makan dulu bersama Ino dan kalian, tapi sepertinya dia sedikit terlambat. Jadi ayo kita makan sekarang Saja ?!" ucapku dengan senyum yang merekah. Omiko baasan hanya tersenyum lembut, sembari mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"baasan siapkan semuanya ya, aku mau memanggil para 'Adam' dulu" kataku. Omiko baasan hanya terkekeh.

.

.

.

"ini enak sekali baasan, kapan masakanku bisa seenak ini ?" kataku. Di meja makan.

"arigato Tenten-sama. Masakan anda juga enak kok _"

"Tenten..! bukan Tenten-sama. Kalian semua adalah keluargaku, panggil aku Tenten-chan. Ini permohonanku pada kalian. baasan, jii-san !"

Kulihat mereka berempat, (yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Omiko baasan, Ibiki, Ebisu, dan Genta jiisan') saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk paham. Aku tersenyum.

Tiiiiiiiiiittttttt tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt !

Suara klakson mobil terdengar.

"ah,,, Ino sudah datang. ! aku berangkat dulu semua. Jaga rumah ya " ucapku riang.

"ah.. ano Tenten-sam_, maksudku Tenten-chan. Apa perlu saya antar ?" kata Ibiki, dengan kepala menunduk hormat.

"tidak usah jiisan, aku berangkat dengan Ino. Jaa nee !" Akupun melenggang pergi.

Setibanya di depan gerbang kulihat Sahabat barbieku itu melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Jelas saja tak ada yang membukakan pintu, Genta jiisan sedang makan tadi. Ku langkahkan kakiku dengan pasti menuju mobilnya.

"kau telat Barbie !" ucapku dengan mengerucutkan bibir pura-pura kesal.

"maaf deh… Tadi Sai masih ngajak ketemuan dulu sebentar. Hehe. Ayo cepat masuk, ,"

"huft, !" sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Ino, aku sempat menengadah langit terlebih dahulu*kebiasaan lama.

Mendung. Yah, cuaca agak mendung siang ini. Tapi sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Kulihat jam digitalku, pukul 13.30. lewat 15 detik ?. tiba-tiba sebuah rasa aneh menyeruak dalam hatiku. Rasa yang sama seperti saat peristiwa yang menimpa kedua orang tuaku tiga tahun lalu. Di jam yang sama, detik yang sama, dan cuaca yang sama. Seperti de javu. 'Ayolah Tenten… ! hari ini takkan ada hal buruk, percayalah…!' gumamku.

"panda ! sampai kapan kau akan melamun hah ?" ino mulai menggerutu, dengan cepat aku masuk kemobilnya, khawatir si nona Barbie ini akan berubah menjadi nenek sihir ?.

.

.

.

"haaaaaaaaahhhhh….!" Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba membuang perasaan aneh yang tak jua hilang dari dadaku. Aku tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi. Dan aku tak mau sesuatu terjadi. Kenapa hidup selalu mempermaikan perasaanku seperti ini ?.

"nah ! indah bukan ? disini tidak terlalu ramai, juga tidak terlalu sepi. Makanya aku suka tempat ini. Oh.. iya, ngomong-ngomong lee kemana ?" ucap Ino yang duduk disebelahku di bangku taman. Matanya menatap lurus pada angsa-angsa putih di kolam yang berukuran lumayan besar. Rupanya mendung ini tak mampu mengalahkan keindahan taman sore ini.

"dia sedang ada di rumah, mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok.. katanya dosen pengampunya killer.." jawabku santai. Eh iya juga,.?! Aku lupa..! dari tadi aku belum membahas Lee sama sekali ya..?. ah…sial ! perasaan aneh ini muncul lagi. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu ?, ah tidak tidak. Jangan mulai lagi Tenten. Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja.

"tapi tadi aku tak melihat motornya di depan rumah ?!" sontak aku menoleh. Benar juga. Jika dia ada dirumah, tentu motor dan mobil yang biasa dia gunakan terparkir jelas di depan rumahnya kan ? bukankah itu kebiasaannya ? tak pernah memasukkan motor atau mobilnya ke garasi. Jika motornya tidak ada, berarti dia pergi dengan motor, itu berarti dia tak ada di rumah, itu berarti dia… BOHONG..? apa-apaan ini ? sejak kapan lee bohong padaku ?. itu tidak mungkin. Tapiii…

Bip bibibip bpi…

Kutekan tombol call dilayar handphonku. aarrghh…

"tidak aktif ?"gumamku, yang tentu saja masih bisa di dengar oleh Ino. Oke … sekarang apa boleh aku khawatir ?

"hah ? panda, sepertinya sudah mau hujan. Kita pulang saja ya. Lain kali kita kesini lagi. . . aku tak mau kehujanan_" reflek aku dongakkan kepalaku. Benar kata Ino. Mendung awan semakin gelap saja. Bak balon berisi air yang kelebihan beban. Bisa meledak kapan saja. Akupun mengangguk. Entah kenapa hatiku jadi tak tenang. Perasaan ini, perasaan apa ini yang begitu mengangguku ?.

Kulihat lagi jam digitalku, sudah pukul 16.25 lewat 50 detik. Entah kenapa melihat angka detik yang bukan lagi lima belas membuatku agak bernafas lega. Kami berjalan agak santai, karena kebetulan mobil ino di parkir tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk tadi. Tiba-tiba siluet seseorang dari kejauhan menghentikan langkahku. Ino melakukan hal yang sama meski dengan alasan yang berbeda. "ada apa panda ?" tanyanya

"aku seperti melihat seseorang…"

"hei hei…. jangan membuatku takut dong…"

Aku tak menghiraukan igauan ino, aku masih sibuk mencari-cari siluet seseorang itu. Entah apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang ini. Tapi perasaan ini semakin tak enak saja. Jantungku berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya. Dan perasaan ini. Perasaan aneh ini, seolah menuntun jalanku menuju sebuah danau di balik beringin yang cukup besar. "heii panda !" aku tak menghiraukan teriakan Ino yang hanya mengekor di belakangku. Semakin dekat pada pohon itu, semakin cepat pula langkahku, aku tak tau mengapa bisa begini. Yang jelas jantungku, nadiku, berdetak kencang. Detakan yang sama seperti tiga tahun lalu.

Sembari langkahku yang makin cepat, kulirik arlojiku lagi, pukul 16.29, 59 detik. Siall ! ada apa ini ?.

Dan tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti dengan sendirinya, seiring dengan bola mataku yang membelalak. Jantungku serasa copot seketika. Nadiku berhenti. Aku bahkan kesulitan bernafas sekarang. Tenggorokanku tercekat. Tanganku bergetar hebat, air matapun membanjir tak terkendali, sementara ino hanya menganga tak percaya, melihat sosok di balik pohon itu.

Yah, sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Lee, kekasihku duduk di tepi danau, memeluk seseorang gadis. Yang sudah tentu bukan aku. Gadis bersurai merah jambu, menggelayut manja dalam pelukannya. Tawa bahagia mewarnai mereka. Aku melirik arlojiku. 16.30 lewat 13 detik ?. Aku masih tak bergeming di posisiku yang berada tak jauh dari pemandangan itu, namun sepertinya dua sejoli itu tak menyadari kehadianku dan ino.

14 detik…..

Mereka saling memandang lekat, kemudian mendekatkan wajah masing-masing. Kugigit bibir bawahku, berusaha Sebisa mungkin agar tangisku tak menimbulkan suara. Sementara Ino hanya menatap tajam dengan tangan yang mengepal.

15 detik….

Keduanya saling menyentuhkan bibir mereka dengan lembut. Reflek aku menutup mataku rapat. Hampir saja aku ambruk andai ino tak menyanggahku. Jadi, inikah jawaban dari perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi menggangguku. Apakah ini berarti aku akan kehilangan lagi, kehilangan orang yang kusayangi ?. aku tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama. Aku hanya bisa berlari menjauh, menjauh dari tempat neraka itu, air mataku bahkan lebih deras dari hujan yang tiba-tiba saja menguyur tanpa aba-aba. aku bahkan tak peduli pada teriakan ino yang melengking memanggilku. Sungguh aku tak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa saat ini. aku hanya butuh sendiri. aku terus berlari menjauh. aku bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun pada gerutu orang-orang yang ku tabrak kasar.

 **NORMAL POV**

'kau bilang tadi mengerjakan tugas hah ?' lirihnya yang tentu tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar. Hujan makin deras. Ini benar-benar de javu, hanya saja peristiwanya yang berbeda. Oh waktu… sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?.

.

.

Langkahnya berhenti, entah apa yang tejadi padanya. kakinya menuntunnya kearah dua nisan yang bersebelahan. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Kakinya sudah tak mampu menopang berat badannya. Ia ambruk terduduk di antara dua makam itu.

"kaasan… tousan… aku benar-benar merasa sendirian sekarang…" lirihnya, bahkan hujanpun tak mampu menyembunyikan air mata gadis itu. Badannya bergetar, hujan ini begitu menusuk.

' _apapun yang terjadi, kau tau kan… aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Menguatkanmu saat kau lemah, mengingatkanmu bahwa kau tak sendiri di dunia ini. Masih ada aku dan ino yang akan selalu ada di belakangmu ketika kau butuh dorongan, berada disampingmu ketika kau butuh sandaran_ '

'Kau bohong lee, kata-katamu waktu itu hanya omong kosong ! kau pembohong ! nyatanya kau meninggalkanku sendiri, nyatanya kau malah melemahkanku, nyatanya kau tak benar-benar berada di sampingku. Kau memang ada di belakangku, mendoronku, mendorongku ke jurang. Sandaran apa ? sandaranmu itu tak pernah ada lee. Kau jahat….. kau jahat….!'

Gemuruh di hatinya tak kalah menggelegar dari gemuruh alam. Seolah apa yang terjadi di langit sore hari ini adalah refleksi perasaannya. Tangisnya makin menjadi. Hawa dingin yang membekukan tulang gumalang sama sekali tak digubrisnya. Namun tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat itu lebih jujur untuk menggambarkan bahwa gadis itu menggigil. "tousan… lee meninggalkanku, kaasan… lee mengecewakanku, tepat pada detik yang sama dimana dulu kalian dikebumikan, dijam yang sama, menit yang sama, cuaca yang sama. Apa yang harus aku lakukan tousan ?".

'apakah lee menyukai gadis feminim seperti gadis pink tadi ? bukan gadis tomboy sepertinya ?. arrgh ! mengingat gadis pink tadi malah semakin menggores hatinya.

Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya. Dia kembali melirik arlojinya. Pukul 18.30. 13 detik . surya sudah berucap selamat tinggal, dan malam gelap mulai datang. Hujan masih mengguyur, dan lihatlah sekarang ? bahkan dia melihat seolah hujan tak mengenai tubuhnya lagi. Apakah pikirannya memang sekacau itu ? atau hujanpun merasa kasihan dengannya.? Eh tunggu,,,! Hujan tak mengenainya ?

 **TENTEN POV**

reflek aku mendongak. Aku tersentak, hingga Tubuhku sedikit terjungkal kebelakang. Bagaimana tidak, , ?! seorang pemuda yang entah darimana dan sudah sejak kapan, berdiri di belakangku, memayungiku ? hah ?.

"nona.. apakah anda baik-baik saja ?" suara baritonenya memecah deru hujan, aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa rupanya, hari sudah mulai gelap di tambah mataku yang seperti membeku . Dan sialnya kepalaku mulai pening. Tubuhku serasa kaku. Terlebih aku hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek hitam, dan jeans selutut, benar-benar membuatku mengigil hebat. Aku rasakan pandanganku mulai kabur dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi … Hitam ?, yang aku dengar hanya suara pemuda tadi yang Nampak panic..

"nona…! Nona….!"

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Yosh, itu dia ceritanya…..**

 **Gimana ? gimana ? gimana ? lebih ancurkah dari fanfic sebelumnya ?**

 **Pliiissssss review. Aku hargai setiap pendapat readers mengenai cerita ini. Hanya saja dengan kata-kata yang baik yaaaaaaa…. "kritik dan saran adalah bahan bangunan gratis" *bukan berarti saya kuli bangunan ya ?!* abaikan !**

 **Sekian, arigatoooooo bagi yang udah nyempetin baca, atau yang hanya numpang lewat….. \\(^_^)/**


	2. Chapter 2 laki-laki misterius

**15 Detik**

 **Chapter** **2**

 **Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pair : Tenten x Neji**

 **Slight : Tenten x Lee**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, hurt/comfort, and mistery may be**

 **Warning : banjir typo, hujan OOC, longsor Abal, badai gaje, etc.**

 **Ohayooo minnaaaaaaaaaaaa…..!**

 **Saya kembali membawa sejuta keanehan dan beribu kegaje-an….. ! *dilempar ke laut :v**

 **Maaf saya harus kembali merusak pemandangan didunia ffn ini. Saya tak bermaksud. Sungguh k(*_*)y**

 **Maaf juga, kalau ternyata chapter ini malah tambah ancur* lempar shuriken ramai-ramai XD , abizzz baru bangun dari acara galau-galau-an, hehe. ..!*gak nanya. :/**

 **Sekian dulu bacotannya …..**

 **My special thanks to~~~**

 **Siluetmu : bingung ya ? ('.')? maaf deh, tolong jangan bunuh saya….** **TTwTT**

 **makaciih review-nya, pasti di lanjut kok, selama ane mampu. Doain ya…**

 **Natsume : iya, Abang Neji-nya baru nongol, nongolnya gak elit ya ?*di pukul**

 **62 pukulan XP. Thank for waiting ff gaje-ku ini *cipika-cipiki**

 **Edelweis : terima kasih,, aku juga suka kamu ?*plakkk :v abaikan !**

 **hahaha**

 **Mizugawa Hyuuga : bener banget tuh, tega banget khianatin saudari kembar**

 **saya..*konoha senpou* terpental XO**

 **Sooya : emang mudah benget ketebaknya ya ? (-_-")a , iya juga sih….**

 **Hahaha. Maaf ya, jadi gak ada kesan penasarannya. 'ting tong',**

 **makasih udah ripiuww….. doain aja moga gak ngaret lama-lama…**

 **xixixixixi**

 **#kiss to all 3 \\('3')/**

 **NB : Italic = pembicaraan di telfon**

 **~And Than Happy reading~**

 **Hope you have fun~~**

Aku rasakan pandanganku mulai kabur dan entah bagaimana tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi …

.

..

.

Hitam!?,

yang aku dengar hanya suara pemuda tadi yang Nampak panic..

"nona…! Nona….!"

.

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Seberkas cahaya putih menyilaukan pandangannya. Tak ada warna apapun. hanya cahaya terang yang dirasa mendenyutkan matanya. yah,, mata itu mulai terbuka pelan, sangan pelan,, hingga kemudian dengan pelan pula cahaya putih menyilaukan itu perlahan hilang, berganti bayangan-bayangan buram. Dia mengerjapkan matanya lagi, berusaha membuka kelopak yang serasa pekat nan lengket. Barulah kemudian tertangkap oleh pupil dalam iris coklatnya bayangan yang jelas, sebuah langit-langit berwarna putih polos.

Ia mengerjap lagi, kemudian retina dengan manik coklat itu mulai menelusuri sekelilingnya. Satu lukisan abstrak lumayan besar menghadap tempat tidur.

Ia mengerjap lagi, tampaklah sebuah lemari coklat dengan ukiran klasik yang cukup besar berada di samping kiri tempat tidur.

Ia mengerjap lagi, sebuah meja kecil berwarna coklat yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah lampu tidur, jam alarm dan nampan berisi mangkuk air, berada disebelah kanan tempat tidur. serta kursi kecil dengan warna yang juga coklat disisi meja.

Ia mengerjap lagi dan entah sudah yang keberapa kali, matanya kembali menelusuri seisi ruangan yang masih asing baginya, sebuah sofa hitam dengan seseorang berambut coklat panjang yang tertidur di_ ? eh..?

"KYAAAAAAAAAA…..!"

Teriakan melengking disebuah ruang yang didominasi putih-coklat itu membuat sosok berambut coklat panjang terperanjat hebat. Hampir saja ia terjatuh dari sofa hitam panjangnya sebelum ia menyadari asal teriakan itu. Yah,, seorang gadis bruneete yang dia tolong tadi rupanya telah sadar dari mimpi?-nya. Dan berteriak sejadinya seolah baru saja melihat hantu mengerikan?. Dan lihat saja dia sekarang yang membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna di bawah selimut. Dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat itu.

Sementara si pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu hanya bisa bengong dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun tak lama dia hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol tamunya ? itu.

"nona… kau sudah sadar ?" tanyanya.

Sontak, gadis dalam selimut itu berhenti bergetar,,,

"si-siapa kau ?! pergi…! Jangan ganggu aku" teriaknya dari bawah selimut. Ia tak peduli makhluk apapun yang baru saja di lihatnya, yang jelas ia tak mau melihat hantu model apapun untuk sekarang. Pikirannya sedang kacau, dan tak mau lebih kacau lagi dengan makhluk yang entah apa itu.

"apa kau baru saja mengusirku dari rumahku. Nona ?!" jawabnya santai. Reflek gadis itu menyibakkan selimutnya. Ia bahkan lupa tentang 'hantu' yang sempat ada dalam pikirannya.

"A-apa ?!"

Kini terlihatlah dengan jelas sosok hantu ? itu oleh manik hazelnya. Bola matanya membesar melihat sosok berambut coklat panjang menjuntai, berkemeja putih dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya. berdiri tegak di sana. Beberapa meter darinya. Dia hanya bisa menganga… apakah dia tampak seperti hantu Tenten ?

"maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi ini kamarku. rumahku. Kau pingsan. Dan kau basah. Aku membawamu kesini dan yah…. Beginilah" ucapnya santai. laki-laki itu tak bergeming di tempatnya, nadanya sama, bahkan ekspresinyapun tak beranjak dari tempatnya?

 **TENTEN POV**

Aku masih menganga ditempatku. Apa yang terjadi padaku ? kenapa aku bisa disini ?.

oh… aku baru ingat sekarang. Dan rasa sakit itupun kembali lagi. Ukh… kepalaku kembali pusing, kupijat sedikit keningku. Dan kembali kutatap wajah orang itu. Yah… orang itu, yang katanya membawaku kesini. Sudah bisa kupastikan sekarang bahwa dialah sosok ditengah hujan waktu itu. Aku hafal betul suaranya. Aku sudah hendak minta maaf dan berterima kasih padanya sebelum aku ingat sesuatu.

Langsung kulirik bajuku. Bajuku seharusnya basah ? kenapa kering ? dan heiii, kenapa baju kaos hitamku berganti jadi blouse biru …? Sontak aku menoleh pada pemuda itu, air mukaku berubah dingin, dan lidahku serasa tercekat. kembali kutarik selimut itu hingga menutupi badanku.

"ke-kemana bajuku ? jangan bilang kau yang membukanya ?! jangan bilang kau macam-macam padaku ? atau kau adalah penculik ? jangan-jangan ? a-ap-a yang kau la-kukan padaku hah ?! Dasar mesum….! Kurang ajar. ,! Mencari kempatan dalam kesempitan… dasar kau !"

aku kembali berteriak, mengoceh, dan mengguyurnya dengan pertanyaan. Tak lupa deathglare tajam kulayangkan padanya. namun dia seolah tak terpengaruh. Dia masih terdiam… ku lihat dia menghela nafas, kemudian memposisikan diri untuk duduk kembali disofa hitam itu.

"heiii.. kau ! jawab aku bodoh ! jangan harap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu padaku dengan mudah ya ? dasar hidung belang !" aku masih menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Aku tak seperti itu. Istirahatlah nona,,, sepertinya kau tak benar-benar sadar." jawabnya santai. Lagi. dengan nada yang sama, ekspresi yang sama.

Apa katanya ? jangan fikir bisa mengelabuhiku dengan tampangnya yang cool itu ya ?. eh !

"bukan seperti itu ? lalu seperti apa hah ? pergi kau dari sini !"

aku tak peduli dengan wajahnya yang tampan itu, tapi kalau dia macam-macam padaku, akan kupastikan dia akan ketakutan melihat bentuk wajahnya sendiri. Lihat saja….!

Tapi…

He- heiiii…. Ke-kenapa dia mendekat kearahku ?, dan tatapan tajamnya menyiutkan nyaliku. Dia semakin mendekat, aku semakin meremas erat selimutku. Tubuhku bergeser menjauh. oh tidak, bahkan dia sudah ada disisi tempat tidur.

"ja-jangan Macam-macam bodoh ! berani mendekat aku, a-ku akan_"

belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, mulutku sudah terlebih dahulu di bekap oleh tangannya. Aku memberontak, tapi tenagaku yang memang sudah lemah akibat aksi hujan-hujanan beberapa waktu lalu membuatku tak berdaya. Alhasil, aku hanya bisa mengguyurkan keringat dingin. Lupakan ucapanku tadi yang akan membuat babak belur mukanya, oh.. ancamankku seakan tak berarti sekarang.

"maaf sebelumnya jika terkesan kasar. Tapi aku merasa tak punya cara lain untuk membuatmu diam. Jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik nona…" aku semakin ketakutan, sedangkan dia hanya menghela nafas panjang dalam jarak wajah yang cukup dekat. Yah, cukup dekat hingga membuatku harus menahan nafas.

"pertama. ini rumahku, kamarku. Jadi jangan pernah mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri.

Kedua. aku bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku tak berbuat macam-macam, bukan penculik, tidak mesum dan bukan hidung belang.

Ketiga. kulihat kau dipemakaman kehujanan, kedinginan, dan pingsan. bajumu basah. Aku membawamu kesini.

Keempat. bukan aku yang menggantikan bajumu, tapi Hinata.

Kelima. namaku bukan bodoh, tapi NEJI. Hyugaa Neji !, sekali lagi maafkan tindakanku ini nona.." katanya panjang lebar, setelah itu dia melepas bekapannya dari mulutku.

Aku melongo. apa benar begitu ?, apakah memang benar begitu ?. kurasakan wajahku yang memerah malu.

"la-Lalu si-siapa Hinata itu ? dimana dia hah ?! jangan bohong kau ya !" aku masih meracau.

Cklek' !

"nii-san apa yang terjadi ? tadi aku mendengar teriakan_"

Bunyi itu membuat kami berdua menoleh pada sumber suara. Disana, tepat di pintu yang tak terbuka sepenuhnya, terlihat sebuah kepala ? seorang gadis cantik. dapat kulihat jelas gadis yang mirip dengan pria ini melongo dari balik pintu.

"a-anoo…. Ap-apa bo-bol-eh a-ku ma-masuk ?!" lanjutnya. Kenapa dia jadi gagap ya ? apa dia gugup ?

Kulihat pemuda ini mengangguk. Sementara aku terdiam.

Akhirnya tampaklah sosok sempurna gadis itu. Kutatap dua orang di ruangan ini bergantian. Matanya sama, rambutnya mirip, wajahnya juga,.

"ka-kau si-siapa ?!" dan sekarang gaya bicara kami entah kenapa sama.

Pemuda yang baru kutau bernama Neji itu berdehem. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, menuju seorang gadis yang eerrr… diakah Hinata ?

"Hinata.. bisa tolong kau jelaskan padanya. ?! kalau mencariku, aku ada di bawah."

Benar juga. Dialah orang bernama Hinata itu. Aku bernafas lega sekaligus malu. Aku merutuki diriku yang mengigau tak jelas tadi, apalagi itu kulakukan pada orang yang telah mau berbaik hati padaku.

Cklek'

Pintu tertutup. Kini hanya tinggal kami berdua di ruangan ini. Gadis itu menghampiriku..

"hai…" ucapnya

.

.

.

.

 **Neji POV**

Aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku disofa. Bedanya, sofa yang kududuki sekarang berwarna coklat. Yah,,, aku suka warna ini. Jadi jangan heran. Disini, Dirumahku ini. Kau akan sering menemui warna itu. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Yah, , sore tadi aku mengunjungi makam ayahku. Aku sudah menduga akan hujan, jadi sebuah payung, dan sekeranjang bunga ziarah telah kusiapkan. Namun setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Aku melihat sosok seorang gadis terduduk di antara dua makam. Dilihat dari keadaannya, sangat jelas gadis itu sedang kacau. Rambut cepol duanya tak beraturan, ditambah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras.

Entah apa yang menuntun langkahku untuk mendekat padanya, ada sesuatu yang mendorongku namun aku tak mampu mengingat jelas apa itu?!, yang ku tau, tanpa ragu kakiku beranjak mendekatinya. Aku terhenti tepat di belakangnya. Dan sepertinya dia tak menyadari keberadaanku .

melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dengan kepala tertunduk, aku tahu. Gadis ini menangis ?. dan tangannya yang memeluk dirinya sendiri ditengah tabuhan deras hujan, membuatku sadar, gadis ini mengigil kedinginan. Tapi aku masih ragu untuk berucap. Akupun ragu kenapa aku peduli ?. aku juga bingung kenapa aku malah merelakan diriku yang basah hanya untuk memayunginya yang memang sudah basah ? dan kenapa aku masih saja memayunginya hingga berjam-jam ? hari bahkan sudah mulai gelap. ini bukanlah kebiasaanku. Biasanya aku tak terlalu peduli dengan sekitarku. julukan 'pengeran dingin' yang orang-orang berikan padaku bukan tanpa alasan kan ?. Dan lihatlah sekarang, seorang pangeran dingin tengah memayungi seorang gadis di tengah hujan, berjam-jam ?. yang benar saja. Tapi itulah yang terjadi.

Aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia mendongak Kearahku. Tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi saat dia tiba-tiba ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Meski agak ragu, aku bawa dia kesini. Kerumahku. Beruntunglah Hinata berkunjung kesini. Yah.. adik sepupuku itu memang tiap hari kesini.

Kutunggui dia yang masih terbaring dikamarku. Dan aku kembali dikejutkan oleh suaranya yang ternyata cempreng itu. Dia terbangun takut melihatku. Aku terkekeh geli. Untuk pertama kalinya aku meraba wajahku heran? Untuk pertama kali pula aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, 'apakah aku sejelek itu ?'

Tap tap tap…

Terdengar langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Kini aku membuka mataku yang cukup lama terpejam. Dan tampaklah dua gadis berbeda manik itu menghampiriku. Kulihat gadis coklat itu menunduk. sekarang, bisa kupastikan Hinata telah menjelaskan semua padanya. dan bisa kupastikan pula wajahnya yang menunduk itu memerah malu.

"go-gomen..a-aku terkejut ta-tadi. Go-gomen." Ucapnya yang sudah ada di hadapanku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"tak apa" jawabku singkat.

Kulihat dia sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya, bola matanya memutar kemana-mana. Salah tingkah ? sudah pasti.

"dan arigatoo" katanya lagi.

"hn" jawabku.

Sebenarnya aku geli melihatnya yang salah tingkah begini. aku ingin tertawa, tapi urung kulakukan. dan aku_

"owwwwwch… jam berapa sekarang !"

Lagi-lagi. Aku dan Hinata dibuat terkejut olehnya. Oleh suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba saja melengking keras.

"ja-jam 22.30 pm. Ke-kenapa Tenten-san ?" kini Hinata bersuara. Jadi namanya Tenten ?!

"owch tidak…! Ino pasti kelimpungan sekarang. apa kau melihat hp-ku tu-tuan ?" kini dia menatap kearahku. Penuh harap.

"ada. Tapi rusak kena hujan. Pakai saja punyaku." Hei, baru kali ini aku merasa sangat baik pada seseorang yang baru kukenal. Bahkan kami belum kenalankan ? iyakan ?. kusodorkan handphoneku padanya. aku bahkan lupa kenapa aku tak menyuruhnya memakai telfon rumah ? ah sudahlah.. dia meraih handphonku dengan ragu.

"aa-rigatoo"

.

.

 **Tenten pov**

" _moshi-moshi_ "

Akhirnya Ino mengangkat telfonku.

"Ino, ini ak_"

" _TENTENNNN… !_ " reflek aku menjauhkan hp dari telingaku yang berdengung. teriakan tiba-tiba Ino itu memang menyakitkan. Huft..

" _dimana kau hah ?! kau membuatku khawatir, kau membuat kami semua khawatir. Dasar kau ini. Menghilang begitu saja. Aku kelimpungan mencarimu tau. Haasssyim ! aku bahkan sampai flue begini_."

"Ino…"

" _tapi syukurlah kau masih hidup. Ayo katakan kau dimana. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang ! oh tuhan… kenapa kau jadi begini sih_?"

"Ino…"

" _Tenten, kalau kau tak pulang sekarang, aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup. Aku ada dirumahmu sekarang. dan aku tak akan pulang sebelum melihat wajah jelekmu lagi dirumah ini. Kau itu benar-ben_"_

"INOOOOOOO…..!"

" _i-ya ?"_

Akhirnya dia berhenti juga. Aku menarik nafas berat. Sakit ini kembali menyeruak.

"apa Lee ada disitu ?" tanyaku. lidahku serasa kelu menyebut nama itu. Rasanya sulit bahkan untuk sekedar menelan ludahku sendiri.

" _sebentar, aku akan ke kamarmu dulu ya !"_ mendengar respon Ino, sudah bisa kupastikan bahwa dugaanku benar.

Tak lama , suara Ino kembali kudengar.

" _ya.. dia tadi datang kerumah mencarimu. Dan yah… sekarang dia juga menunggumu. Aku_ _"

"apa dia tau ? ka-kau tak mengatakan ap-papun padanya kan, i-Ino ?" potongku cepat.

Owch. Lagi. Kenapa waktu seolah membawaku kembali menyaksikan adegan di tepi danau itu ?. Seolah video yang diputar ulang. Gambaran kejadian tadi sore tampak jelas dimataku. Kulirik jam dinding rumah ini. 22. 50, 15 detik. fuuuuuuuuhhhh….! Ku hembuskan nafasku dengan susah payah. Kenapa perasaan tak nyaman selalu kurasakan saat melihat angka 15 ?.

" _tidak. Aku lupa ! wah seharusnya tadi aku tinju saja mukanya keras-keras !. Ah..ini semua gara-gara kau tau. Aku khawatir padamu, sampai lupa segalanya.. awas saja dia tak akan_ _"

"Ino, jangan beri tahu apapun padanya !" aku memotong ucapannya lagi.

" _ta-tapi…"_

"kumohon Ino. Jangan beritahu apapun padanya. aku ingin dia sendiri yang…" aku berhenti sejenak

"_ yang me-ngatakan la-langsung pa-daku" kini aku hanya bisa berucap lirih. Mataku kembali berkaca-kaca. Buru-buru kusapu setetes air bening dipelupuk mataku sebelum sempat mengalir. Kulirik dua orang bermanik perak yang masih setia menatapku diseberang sofa. Kemudian Kudengar helaan nafas Ino dari seberang sana.

" _oke…! Jika tiba waktunya nanti, izinkan aku yang menampar muka bulatnya dengan tanganku sendiri….! Rasanya tak sabar. Huft. Oh ya. Kau dimana_ ?"

Aku terkikik kecil mendengar ucapan Ino tadi. Dia yang cerewet ini memang sahabatku, oh tidak… dia lebih dari itu, dia sudah seperti kakakku saja, atau mungkin ibuku ?.

"tenang saja. Aku akan pulang….. sudah yaa,, jaa nee !"

tut tuut tuuttt.

.

.

.

Hening….

Kami diam, tak ada yang bersuara, tak ada yang berniat bersuara. Mereka diam. Mungkin masih me-reka-reka apa yang terjadi padaku, namun sepertinya tak berniat bertanya. Aku masih terdiam, cuplikan adegan yang sama tetap berputar-putar di otakku. Aku berusaha menepisnya keras, tapi gambaran itu malah semakin jelas. Kupejamkan mataku erat, tapi film menyakitkan itu semakin nyata terlihat. Yah… ini memang nyata. Semuanya nyata. Senyata Kristal bening yang menggumpal dimataku. Menunggu waktu untuk keluar percuma.

"Tenten-san. Kau baik-baik saja ?!" suara lembut Hinata yang tanpak lancar membuyarkan adegan itu. Ah.. sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Akupun memberikan senyumku.

"y-yah. Aku baik. Oh i-ini handphone-nya. Hyuuga-san. A-arigatoo.." Neji mengambil kembali handphonnya sembari mengangguk pelan.

"terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku tak tau bagaimana cara membalas kebaikan kalian..… tapi sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. dan Hinata-san, mengenai baju ini, aku janji akan mengembalikannya segera…aku pamit ! kau tau, orang yang ku telfon tadi akan mengoceh tampa henti jika tak melihatku pulang malam ini… haha " aku tertawa hambar. aku mulai beranjak dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku hormat. Tapi Hinata menghentikan aksi berdiriku.

"ta-tapi, kenapa tak menginap dulu disini ? hari sudah larut malam. Taxi-pun jarang lewat. A-atau _"

"akan ku antar.." sontak kami menoleh ke sumber suara .

"hah ?"/ "hah ?"

Dan sontak pula kami menjawab bersamaan. Dan terakhir, kamipun hanya bisa saling pandang.

.

.

.

.

 **NORMAL POV**

Sebuah rumah megah dengan warna putih berpagar hitam, dan kebun kecil dihalaman depan menjadi pemandangan pertama bagi dua pemilik bola mata perak di dalam mobil Alphard Vellfire hitam . yah.. disinilah mereka bertiga sekarang. di depan rumah gadis brunetee yang duduk di kursi belakang. Sementara Hinata dan Neji duduk di depan. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa mudah akrab. mereka Baru saja mengenal satu sama lain, tapi serasa sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tenten sebenarnya merasa tak enak harus merepotkan mereka lagi. Yah,, Tenten sudah merepotkan banyak orang hari ini. Tapi mereka yang duduk di kursi depan ini memaksa untuk mengantar. Dan Tenten tak punya pilihan. Hinata dan Neji memberi dua pilihan 'ku antar atau menginap ?'. sedangkan mereka yang dirumah seolah memberi pilihan 'pulang atau mati' ?.

"ini rumahmu ?" ucap Neji memulai pembicaraan yang sedari tadi hanya diisi hening. Tenten mengangguk.

.

.

.

Tak berselang lama setelah Neji membunyikan klakson, pintu pagar terbuka, lebih tepatnya dibuka oleh pria 50 tahun-an bertubuh gembul dan tinggi. yah.. dialah orang yang Tenten panggil dengan Genta jii-san. Sejenak Tenten terkejut melihat satpam rumahnya yang belum pulang. Sebenarnya Genta dan Ebisu hanya bekerja sampai pukul 19.00 pm saja. Setelah itu, semuanya dipasrahkan pada Ibiki jii-san dan istrinya. Melihat keberadaan Genta, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Ebisu-pun takkan pulang. Seharusnya Tenten tau. Mereka takkan pulang sebelum melihatnya baik-baik saja. dan hal ini membuat Tenten tersenyum namun merasa bersalah,,,

yah. Tenten-pun tau, di dalam sana. Dirumahnya. Dia akan menemukan pemandangan yang telah bertanggung jawab mengacaukan harinya, bahkan membuat dua orang baik hati yang tak berdosa? ini juga repot karenanya.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil. Dan langsung di sambut oleh seisi rumah yang rupanya telah menunggu di teras. Ino langsung berhambur memeluk Tenten, Ebisu dan Genta tersenyum hangat, sementara Ibiki jii-san dan Omiko tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Neji dan Hinata. Tenten tersenyum melihatnya. Hangat suasana ini membuat Tenten tak kehilangan arti keluarga. Yah meski mungkin ceritanya akan berbeda bila kedua orang tuanya ada di antara mereka. Tapi kehangatan keluarga yang mereka berikan cukup membuat Tenten merasa nyaman.

Tapi senyum itu kemudian hilang tatkala netra hazelnya menangkap sosok berambut bob di antara mereka. Yah.. lihatlah pemuda bermata bulat yang menyunggingkan senyum. ' apa arti dari senyum itu Lee ?' lirihnya dalam hati.

"mari masuk…! Baasan bisa minta tolong buatkan teh hangat…" ucap Tenten.

Omiko mengangguk hormat.

"ide bagus.." Ino menambah.

"ah.. tapi sepertinya kami harus pulang.. kami senang Tenten-san bi_"

"mohon jangan menolak Hinata-san, Neji-san. Anggaplah ini ungkapan terima kasih kecilku atas bantuan kalian, sebentar saja kok. Paling tidak untuk mencegah ngantuk…hehe", potong Tenten disertai anggukan yang lain.

Sesekali Tenten lirik Lee dalam diam. Pemuda itu belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya. wajahnya sangat tak enak dilihat. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi Tenten tak peduli. Lebih tepatnya berusaha tak peduli. Dia akan berlatih menata hatinya mulai dari sekarang, sehingga saat hari dimana Lee harus jujur padanya, dia sudah siap, yah… dia harus siap.

Tenten terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga tampa sadar kakinya salah menginjak anak tangga di teras rumahnya. Dia terhuyung kebelakang… dan

BRUKKK' !

"awww !" / "ittai !"

Tubuhnya menimpa Neji yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena tak siap. Kini mereka sudah terkapar di tanah, dengan posisi tubuhnya yang berada tepat diatas Neji. Pemandangan itu membuat semua orang melongo tapi tersenyum geli. Sementara Lee, entah kenapa Tenten menangkap raut tak suka di wajahnya. Apakah dia kesal ? 'kheh tak mungkin' gumamnya.

Buru-buru Tenten bangun dari posisinya. Pipinya memerah.

"ma-maaf hyuuga san, a-aku tak sengaja…" tangannya terulur berniat membantu Neji yang masih terduduk. Neji-pun menyambutnya. Tenten menarik Neji untuk bangun, tapi Tenten yang dalam keadaan lemah dan tubuh Neji yang tentu lebih berat darinya malah membuat dirinya yang tertarik oleh Neji dan_

e-eeehhhhhh…!

CUP'

Tontonan berikutnya benar-benar membuat semua mata membulat….

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Wuaaaaaaaa….. apa-apaan ini ? kenapa jadi begini ? angus banget !?*lari-lari, muter-muter #pingsan XD**

 ***krik krik krik**

' **ting tong'**

 **?*%$ ?!**

 **Huwaaaaa….. maafkan saya, atas runtuhnya langit akibat ulah saya….**

 **maafkan saya atas hancurnya bumi dunia ini,,,,,,**

 **Huhuhuhu…. Gebukin saja saya ramai-ramai, atau geret saja saya di alun-alun …. saya ikhlas….! Huwaaaa…. TTwTT :'O**

 **Saya tau ini gaje banget, saya tau ini ancur banget.. saya tau ini parah… maafkan daku ya…! *puppy eyes style mode on.**

 **Kasih saya masukan yang membangun ya….! Agar cara nulis saya tidak lagi hancur dan menghancurkan….hehehehe**

 _ **Hope to RnR**_


	3. Chapter 3 rahasia kelahiran

**Chapter** **3 Rahasia kelahiran**

Tap Tap Tap~…!

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Seorang gadis berambut coklat telah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya, kemeja putih polos yang pas di badannya ia selipkan di dalam rok mini hitam, simple namun tetap kelihatan cantik. Untuk pagi ini ia gelung rambut coklatnya rapi, sepatu hitam cantik dengan heelsnya yang tak terlalu tinggi sangat cocok terpasang di kaki jenjangnya. Yah, hari ini Tenten ada pertemuan penting dengan kolega bisnisnya, dan dia sudah terlambat sekarang.

Ahh,,, salahkan kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur hingga bangun kesiangan karena tak henti merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kejadian kemarin malam bisa terjadi ? didepan semua orang pula, argh,,, dia merasa bodoh dan malu luar biasa. Ino tak henti-henti meledeknya, Hinata pingsan seketika, Omiko baasan yang tak henti-hentinya terkikik geli, Ebisu jiisan yang memerah, Genta yang menatapnya aneh, Ibiki yang tak henti-hentinya memperingati Neji atas ketidak sengajaan itu, dan Lee yang tak henti menyorot tajam. Benar-benar memalukan, benar-benar diluar dugaan. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia bertemu dengan Neji lagi ?!. Ah… untuk saat ini jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan orang itu dulu. Ia tak tau bagaimana cara menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memalukan jika sampai itu terjadi.

"Omiko baasan, aku berangkat ya !" ucapnya setengah berteriak

"Tenten-chan, tidak sarapan dulu ?" sahut Omiko seraya menghampiri gadis yang masih sibuk memeriksa tasnya.

"tidak baasan, aku sudah telat, oh iya, Jii-san mana?"

"dia di depan, mempersiapkan mobil"

"ah,, jii-san memang tau betul kebutuhanku. baiklah, aku pergi baasan !" ucapnya setelah memastikan tak ada yang kurang dalam tas putih bermotif sakura. Omiko hanya tersenyum, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak persegi empat berwarna ungu.

"saya buatkan bekal, Tenten-chan tak boleh telat makan." Tenten tersenyum hangat sambil meraih kotak itu.

"baasan memang yang terbaik. Aku mencitaimu !" ucap Tenten bersorak, seraya berhambur memeluk baasan-nya itu erat. Tak lupa kecupan hangat ia daratkan dipipi wanita yang sudah terlihat sedikit ubannya itu. Omiko hanya tersenyum sembari membalas pelukan Tenten. Yah, hanya kepada Omiko, Tenten menunjukkan sisi manjannya, Sisi lemahnya, meminta nasehat kepadanya, mendengarkan setiap ucapannya, dan menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya. Bagi Tenten, Omiko bukan sekedar pelayan dirumahnya, tapi lebih dari itu, Omiko adalah sahabat dan Ibu baginya.

"sudah, cepatlah pergi, bukankah Tenten-chan sudah terlambat ? hati-hati dan jangan lupa makan bekalnya, nee ?!"

"ah.. baasan benar. Aku pergi baasan"

Diapun melenggang pergi, menuju pintu putih dengan terburu.

.

.

 **15 DETIK**

 **Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Pair : Tenten x Neji**

 **Slight : Tenten x Lee**

 **Genre : Supranatural, crime, hurt/comfort, Romance and mistery may be**

 **Warning : banjir typo, hujan OOC, longsor Abal, badai gaje, EYD kacau, etc.**

 **TENTEN POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki sebuah gedung dengan agak cepat. Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku sudah telat 15 menit dari waktu yang terjadwal. Kusunggingkan senyum pada karyawan-karyawan yang menyapaku penuh hormat. Beberapa di antara mereka yang berpapasan denganku sedikit membungkukkan badan mereka, aku hanya membalas dengan satu anggukan kecil.

Dan seperti yang kuduga, dari kejauhan dapat kulihat paman Shikaku telah berdiri gusar di depan pintu pertemuan. Akupun melangkah cepat menghampirinya.

"apa aku terlambat paman ?!" aku memulai tanya yang sudah tentu kutau jawabannya. Argh… kau terlambat parah Tenten.

Paman Shikaku hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"sepertinya!"

Aku hanya nyengir sambil mengacungkan dua jari.

"maaf ! hehe"

"kau ini, selalu saja membuatku repot," ucapnya dengan nada khas.

"kapan kau akan menghargai waktu.? aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menceramahimu seperti ini, Kakashi pasti akan memarahiku jika tau kelakuanmu yang merepotkan. Hah… sudahlah ! ayo cepat,,, kolega bisnis kita sudah datang dari tadi" ia melanjutkan omelannya dengan kesal.

"paman !, apa mereka masih._"

"tenang. Kau tinggal melakukannya dengan baik, aku sudah membereskan semuanya. kolega baru kita sudah menunggu"

Sekali lagi aku hanya nyengir.

Yah, meski paman Shikaku selalu bersikap kaku dan dingin beku, tapi dialah orang yang selalu ada membantuku dikantor. Dia yang membimbingku, mengajariku, menasehatiku, dan memberi arahan kepadaku bagaimana cara memimpin Hatake Corp ini. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada dia. Paman Shikaku bekerja di perusahaan ini sudah lama. Bahkan sudah semenjak ayah memulai usaha ini. Dia adalah sahabat ayah sejak SMP, dan juga ipar ibuku, bibi Yoshino adalah kakak ibu. Aku sangat menyayangi pamanku itu, dan aku tau diapun juga menyayangiku, Abaikan berjuta kata merepotkan yang selalu ia lontarkan, abaikan pula sikapnya yang cuek dan dingin itu. Karena siapapun tau, paman Shikaku tak seperti ucapan dan sikapnya.

Dia seperti ayahku, kadang dingin, kadang pula hangat, kadang kaku, kadang pula ramah. Dia menyayangiku dengan beribu omelannya yang membosankan. Yah, dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang berbeda. dia paling marah jika aku telat, sama seperti ayah. dia paling kesal kalau aku menunda-nunda pekerjaanku, sama seperti ayah. Dia akan mengomel jika aku sakit. Dan masih banyak lagi.

' _bodoh ! kau tak menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik !_ '

' _makanlah yang banyak ! kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot'_

' _kudengar kau hujan-hujanan !, sengaja membuatku susah ?!'_

' _kenapa kau kurusan ?'_

' _besok ada rapat. Jangan telat !'_

' _Dasar ! Jangan begadang. Belajar !'_

' _serahkan ini padaku… ! kau itu bodoh !'_

' _selamat ulang tahun. Jangan minta macam-macam'_

Kadang dia menjadi sangat cerewet jika aku membuat kesalahan. Sama seperti ayah.

"ah.. aku bahkan lupa kalau kemarin paman membahas kolega baru. Hee.." kataku yang sudah mulai berjalan.

"Dasar kau ini !. Selalu saja. jangan sampai kau mengacaukan presentasi kita !" balasnya yang berjalan disampingku. Dia mulai membuka pintu.

"tak akan pamanku sayang. Aku sudah mempelajari semua berkasnya" balasku dengan senyum penuh keyakinan.

"baguslah !"

Kamipun masuk dalam ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan hitam. Putih dindingnya dan hitam warna kursi dan mejanya. Disana dapat kulihat beberapa orang yang telah duduk dikursi. Dua orang wanita berambut hitam dan pirang, serta seorang pria berkacamata duduk di seberang meja yang menghadap kearah pintu, jadi aku bisa melihat jelas wajah-wajah mereka. Sedangkan tiga lainnya duduk di arah yang berlawanan. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas rupa tiga orang itu. Posisi mereka membelakangiku saat ini. Tapi aku tau, dua wanita dan satu laki-laki. Mereka mulai memain-maikan jarinya dimeja, sedangkan yang lain sibuk melihat arlojinya. Nampak sekali mereka mulai gusar menunggu kedatanganku. Akupun menarik nafas.

"selamat pagi !, maaf saya sedikit terlambat pagi ini. Ada sedikit kendala " langsung saja aku memulai.

Kubungkukkan badanku sedikit, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di kursi paling depan, Menghadap mereka. Dan mulai sibuk mempersiapkan berkas yang diberikan paman Shikaku tampa menoleh sedikitpun kearah kolega bisnisku. Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku sungguh malu pada mereka, terlambat bukanlah kebiasaanku, tentu saja karena paman Shikaku selalu mewanti-wantiku. Tapi sekarang ?! 15 menit, ini rekor baru bagiku.

Akupun memulai presentasi pagi itu tanpa berani menatap kearah depan. Yang kulakukan hanyalah berbicara panjang lebar dan memperhatikan layar.

.

.

"saya rasa sudah cukup jelas mengenai produk kami, parfum dari ekstak kayu pinus memiliki keharuman yang unik dan khas. Dengan harga yang tak terlalu mahal namun kualitas yang tak kalah dengan parfume jutaan, saya yakin dalam waktu singkat produk kita ini akan masuk peringkat atas dipasaran. Kerena perfume ini, menjangkau seluruh lapisan masyarakat, baik di tingkat bawah sampai tingkat atas…" kataku panjang lebar.

"..dan kita, bisa bersama-sama memasarkan produk ekonomis namun berkualitas ini hingga kepasaran Asia. Mungkin itu saja. "

Aku akhiri presentasiku dengan senyuman. Kemudian memberanikan diri menolehkan mataku yang sedari tadi menatap layar LCD Proyektor itu kearah depan. Aku penasaran dengan ekspresi mereka. bagaimana tanggapan mereka ?. orang pertama yang kutatap adalah paman Shikaku yang duduk disamping kananku. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

kemudian kuperhatikan wanita berambut hitam panjang dan wanita berambut pirang pendek yang menatapku inten. Sedangkan laki-laki berambut perak berkacamata bulat yang duduk disebelahnya, membenarkan letak kacamatanya, namun aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sorotan matanya menatapku. Aku berusaha tenang.

kemudian mataku bergerak kearah kiri, mengelilingi meja. Seorang laki-laki merambut jabrik blonde menatapku dengan senyum manis. Tangannya ia silangkan didepan meja dengan siku yang dijadikan tumpuannya. Aku membalas senyumannya tak kalah manis.

Kemudian kulirik lagi seorang gadis di sampingnya. Berambut panjang, bermata perak sedang tersenyum kearahku. Eh… tunggu ?! bermata perak ?!.

'hi.. Hinata ?!' gumamku dalam hati

Aku terkejut bukan main. Entah bagaimana awalnya, mataku langsung bergerak cepat menoleh kearah seorang lagi di sampingnya. Dan …

DEG'!

'ne…ne.. Neji ?!'

.

.

.

 **Normal Pov**

Disebuah ruang yang tepat diatas pintunya tetulis 'Ruang Presdir' itu kini telah duduk dua manusia berbeda gender di dalamnya. Seorang bos muda bermanik coklat telah duduk di kursinya, ia kini bertopang dagu dengan mata menerawang langit-langit ruang. Sementara seorang laki-laki yang telah berumur setengah abad dengan rambut berkuncir nanas duduk diam dihadapannya, telunjuknya beradu ketuk dengan meja coklat sang presdir.

Tak lama kemudian, iapun menghela nafas seiring dengan berhentinya ketukan telunjuknya di meja. Posisi tangannya kini ia ubah dengan melipatnya di dada. Mata kelamnya tetap menatap lurus kearah depan. Kearah keponakannya yang ceroboh itu.

Melihatnya, seorang gadis yang juga duduk diam didepannya itu mulai bereaksi. Ia memang tak begitu suka suasana hening dan canggung seperti ini.

"oke paman, maafkan aku. Tadi itu sikapku agak aneh. Tapi, prensentasinya berhasil dan mereka setuju untuk bekerjasama. Apa lagi masalahnya..?!"

"tak ada masalah soal kerjasama, aku bahkan terlalu yakin kerjasama ini akan diterima. Kerjasama ini akan sangat menguntungkan semua pihak" jawab sang paman enteng, tetap dengan mode datarnya.

"lalu, kenapa ekspresi paman seperti itu ?"

"itu pertanyaanku Tenten-chan"

Deg !,

Secepat kilat gadis itu memalingkan wajah dari lawan bicaranya. Terlihat betul dari wajahnya kalau gadis itu sedang tegang. Seorang Tenten memang tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan baik, sehingga sering kali ia memilih memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan sirat di pipinya.

Ia diam. Matanya berputar kesana-kemari.

"Kenapa ekspresimu berubah di pertemuan tadi ?, bicaramu berubah gagap, dan wajahmu yang selalu dipalingkan dari arahnya" lanjut sang paman.

Deg ! Deg !

" ?!" jangan bilang paman Shikaku menyadarinya.

"yah, arahnya… !? Hyuuga Neji. Ekspresimu berubah disitu."

Deg ! Deg ! Deg !

Entah sudah berapa kali jantungnya di buat gaduh hari ini. Dan Jangan bertanya seperti apa wajah gadis itu sekarang. dia sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang kematangan.

"apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ? maksudku apa kau mengenalnya ?"

Deg !..Deg ! Deg! Deg ! Deg Deg !

Pertanyaan telak dan sangat amat tepat sasaran. Kini jantungnya benar-benar meloncat-loncat didalam sana. Iya, benar… memang ada yang terjadi. Tetapi…

"tidak ada !" kesalnya cepat, sedikit berteriak. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri tegak dari kursinya. Sang paman malah memberikan senyum berarti.

"jadi begitu.."

"sudahlah paman ! jangan menggodaku terus !, aku banyak pekerjaan sekarang" katanya.

Tangannya mulai meraih salah satu berkas diatas mejanya. Dan kembali duduk dengan tenang. Pura-pura tenang. Melihat itu Shikaku hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"baiklah kalau begitu.. saya permisi Tenten-sama." ia-pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh.

Cklek !

Dan seiring dengan pintu yang ditutup, Tenten-pun menghembuskan nafas panjang yang sedari tadi di tahannya. Laju jantungnya masih berdegup kencang.

"Kami-Sama ! kenapa aku bertemu dengannya sekarang ?" gerutunya seiring dengan ingatan hari-hari kemarin yang memenuhi otaknya. Tampa sadar, sejurus merah muda hinggap di kedua pipinya. Dan tampa sadar pula, Tenten menyentuh bibir mungil tipisnya. Ia tertegun disitu…..

'my first kiss ?' gumamnya.

Sedetik kemudian ia sentuh pipinya yang hangat. Menyembunyikan rasa malu yang lagi-lagi hinggap.

'astaga ! apa yang kupikirkan ?!' gumamnya lagi ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja bermain diotaknya.

'tidak… tidak… tidak…. Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi'

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, hingga rambut kecil yang menjuntai didahinya itu berayun-ayun, seirama dengan gelengan kepalanya yang makin cepat.

..

..

Sementara di tempat lain, dua orang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan berjalan beriringan menuju tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil. Si pemuda jabrik bersurai kuning pisang tampak memperhatikan pemuda bersurai panjang di sampingnya. Sedangkan yang diperhatikan hanya berjalan santai dengan tangan yang ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"hoii.. Neji, katakan padaku"

"hn"

"aku hanya penasaran saja. sepertinya kau dan Hatake-san itu ada hubungan. Terlihat dari wajahmu yang sedikit lebih cerah, Neji" goda pemuda bernama Naruto itu.

"hn"

"dan juga, mimic wajah Hatake-san berubah saat bertemu tatap denganmu tadi. Ayolah Neji, ceritakan padaku. Aku inikan calon iparmu"

Mendengarnya, dua manusia dengan bentuk mata yang sama menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Kemudian kembali melangkah dengan pelan. Si pemuda berambut panjang itu mendengus.

"aku baru mengenalnya kemarin, Naruto !"

Sementara seorang gadis yang sedari tadi diam tampak merona mendengar penuturan si rambut blonde disampingnya. Ia sedikit memainkan jarinya, kemudian berucap..

"na..naruto..kun, se..seben..narnya, Tent..ten.."

"Hinata .." potong Neji dengan tatapan tajam menghujam tertuju padanya. hal itu sukses membuat hinata bungkam dan menelan ludahnya bulat.

"hei,,, Neji, kau tak bisa_"

"ehm.. permisi, Hyuuga-san"

Suara asing yang tiba-tiba menyela membuat tiga manusia itu menoleh. Tepat dibelakang mereka, seorang laki-laki berambut perak, berkacamata bulat yang tadi juga hadir dalam pertemuan telah berdiri sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ia tersenyum miring, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian. Kalau boleh, saya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan nona Hyuuga"

Mereka bertiga mengernyitkan alisnya, heran.

"sa..saya ?" tanya Hinata tak yakin, karena seingatnya, ia belum pernah berurusan dengan laki-laki ini.

"hai'.. Hyuuga-san, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Dua menit saja.." jawab laki-laki itu, masih tak menghilangkan senyum miringnya.

"o.o..b..baiklah, kalau begitu. Na..naruto-kun, dan Neji-nii tunggu dulu di mobil"

Neji dan Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengayunkan langkahnya kearah mobil yang tak jauh dari tempat Hinata. Sesekali Neji melirikkan manik lavendernya kebelakang, memperhatikan laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan adik sepupunya itu.

'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' bersitnya.

Si pirang jabrik melakukan hal yang sama, meski dengan kekhawatiran yang berbeda.

'awas saja jika menyatakan cinta pada Hinata-chan'

Tak lama, setelah memastikan dua pemuda itu sampai di mobil Alphard milik Neji, laki-laki berkaca mata itu-pun langsung memulai pembicaraannya.

"nama saya Yakushi Kabuto, sebenarnya saya mendapat tugas dari Kakashi-sama, ayah dari Tenten-sama untuk mengawasinya, termasuk hal-hal kecil yang berhubungan dengannya. Kalau anda tidak percaya, saya bawakan surat kontraknya" katanya cepat. laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Kabuto itu menyodorkan sebuah map merah muda. Hinata meraihnya.

"ta..tapi, bukankah, orang tua Tenten-chan sudah_"

"ya, saya tahu. Tapi tugas saya belum selesai, lihatlah isi kontrak itu, didalamnya tertulis masanya akan berakhir dua bulan lagi dengan atau tidak adanya sang ayah, jadi sampai saat inipun saya masih mengemban tugas itu" potong Kabuto.

Hinata-pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya dengan teliti. Mata lavendernya bergerak kanan kiri membaca satu persatu huruf yang tertera disana. Kemudian arah matanya berhenti di bagian paling bawah kertas itu. Disana ada stempel khusus dari pemilik Hatake Corp. stempel yang khusus hanya untuk SK langsung dari sang pemilik, yaitu Hatake Kakashi terpampang disana. Stempel itu di buat oleh pemilik Hatake Corp untuk membedakan SK mana yang rekrutan perusahaan dan mana rekrutan sang pemilik pribadi. Biasanya, jika SK itu ada stempel khusus seperti ini, berarti SK tersebut adalah SK di luar perusahaan, maksudnya adalah, orang yang memiliki SK tersebut, mendapatkan tugas secara pribadi dari seorang Hatake Kakashi. Stempel bergambar capil petani yang hanya dimiliki pendiri Hatake Corp ini sangat terkenal di Jepang dan sudah paten. Jadi jangan heran jika Hinata mengenali stempel itu.

"disana sudah jelas Hyuuga-san. Seperti apa tugas saya dan mengapa saya diberi tugas seperti itu, dan Hyuuga-san tentu tau bahwa tugas ini bersifat rahasia, karenanya saya minta, jangan sampai ada yang tau tentang hal ini. Apalagi Tenten-sama dan Shikaku-sama" lanjut Kabuto, lagi.

Hinata menutup map itu dan menyerahkannya kembali pada sang empunya.

"baiklah Kabuto-san, apa yang bisa saya bantu..?" akhirnya hinata membuka suaranya dengan pasti.

Kabuto kembali tersenyum miring. Ia sedikit membenarkan letak kaca matanya lagi. Kemudian kembali berucap..

"ceritakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi antara Tenten-sama dan Hyuuga Neji ?!"

"h-hah ?!"

.

.

.

.

 _~'setiap manusia, memiliki misterinya sendiri'~_

Sebuah ruang dengan dominasi warna putih telah duduk di kursinya, seorang amesthys berambut coklat panjang. Di atas meja kayu berlapis kaca dihadapannya itu nampak beberapa benda telah terdiam. Sebuah laptop putih masih menyala, namun tak jua disentuh. beberapa berkas telah tertumpuk rapi, meski ada yang terbuka sia-sia. Bandul yang tak lagi bergerak. dan sebuah tulisan kayu bertulis 'Hyuuga Neji'. Yah, pemuda 24 tahun-an itu masih duduk bersandar dikursinya dalam hening. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan kelangit-langit ruang, sedang matanya yang terbuka lebar itu, sepertinya tak betul-betul melihat aksen putih dilangit ruangannya. Lalu apa yang ia lihat ? melamunkah ?, sepertinya jawaban kedua lebih bisa diterima. Mata bulan itu melihat jauh dari jangkauan yang bisa dilihat oleh mata saat ini.

'apa gadis itu menghindariku ? tapi kenapa ?' batinnya bergumam. Yah, sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian di pertemuan itu, dan selama itu pula gadis bermata caramel itu seolah menghindarinya. Bahkan pertemuan mereka dua hari yang lalu dalam rapat juga berakhir sama. gadis itu akan langsung keluar dengan cepat dan menghilang dengan kilat. Atau saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu disupermarket yang sama, gadis itu dengan cepat mengambil kebutuhannya dan tampak tak tenang di depan meja kasir.

'apa jangan-jangan…?' seketika ada sirat tipis kemerahan menjalari puncak pipi pucatnya. Siapa sangka kejadian yang lalu itu… ah jangan di bahas lagi, yang jelas sekarang, seorang Hyuuga Neji tak ingin gadis itu menghindarinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, setiap kali ia melihat jauh kedalam mata hazel itu, ada sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti begitu kuat mendorongnya mendekat. Seperti suara sepoi yang sangat samar. Dan anehnya dia memang tak tenang jika sikap gadis itu begitu canggung dan menghindar setiap bertemu dengannya. Manik coklat itu selalu berpaling untuk bertemu tatap dengan mata bulannya. Dan dia benar-benar merasa tak nyaman dengan itu. Oke, mungkin memang benar, dia baru mengenal gadis itu beberapa hari yang lalu dan gadis itu sudah membuatnya bertingkah keluar dari benteng yang di bangunnya sendiri. Dia tak bisa seperti ini, dia tak boleh membiarkannya terus terusan seperti ini. Rasa tak nyaman ini begitu mengganggu konsentrasinya.

'ah.. tentu saja !' ia seperti mengingat sesuatu. Ia-pun merogoh ponselnya kemudian memainkan layar touchscreen itu. Tak lama ia menghentikan laju jarinya di layar ponsel dan berganti menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"hallo ?" tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu jawaban dari seberang.

"hallo, dengan Yamanaka Ino ?"

"ya, saya. Siapa ?"

"Hyuuga Neji !"

"oh kau ?, tau dari mana nomorku ?"

"temanmu itu pernah menelfonmu memakai ponselku"

"oh begitu. Baiklah Hyuuga-san, ada perlu apa ?"

"aku butuh bantuanmu"

"eh ?"

.***

"Ino, sampai kapan kau akan selesai dengan acara belanjamu, ha ?" gerutu seorang gadis coklat kuncir kuda pada sahabat di sampingnya.

"sampai mataku berhenti melirik diskon tumpah,, kyaaaaaaa !" sorak si pirang yang juga bergaya rambut kuncir kuda.

"aku capek…." Keluh gadis dengan T-shirt merah berbungkus blezer lepis tak berlengan itu. Tangannya penuh dengan tas belanja.

"kalau begitu ayo kita makan dulu.. ! setelah itu kita kembali berkeliling. Ah.. Grand Mall ini seperti syurga kedua, kau tau ?!"

"syurga bagi kaum sepertimu, neraka bagi kaum sepertiku" cibirnya. Tentu saja gadis bermata caramel itu mengeluh. Sudah tiga jam mereka berkeliling mall tampa istirahat. Sahabat Barbie-nya ini benar-benar mengerikan jika soal belanja. Seharusnya ia tadi bisa menolak ajakan Ino. Tapi ia berfikir untuk sesekali menghilangkan stress-nya lewat shoping. Dan hasilnya ?, ia malah tambah stress akibat mabuk belanja.

"ah.. kau ini. Baru segitu saja sudah capek !" sikut si pirang pada gadis manis berambut coklat yang kini mendengus.

Drrrrtttt drrttttttttt~….

"tunggu sebentar, aku angkat telfon dulu. Dari Sai-kun.." kata Ino lagi, ia mengaura senang. Dan berjalan menjauh dari jangkauan Tenten. Sementara gadis coklat itu memutar bola matanya.'aku yakin ini tak akan sebentar seperti ucapannya' gumamnya.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan ? berdiri disini dengan tas yang berat dan banyak. Menunggu temannya hingga selesai bermesraan lewat telfon dengan kekasihnya, yang entah kapan selesainya ?. atau..

"aku makan duluan saja..!" gumamnya. Kemudian mulai menarik langkah dengan kepala yang menolah-noleh mencari tempat makan di mall besar ini. Tak lama ia temukan juga tujuannya. Sebuah café mini bernuansa klasik menjadi pilihannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas, kemudian mulai melangkah cepat kearah café dan mengambil tempat duduk.

Srakk'~ !

Suara dari tas belanja yang ia letakkan di bawah kursi sekilas menjadi perhatian pengunjung. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Tenten menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, ia sedikit memutar-mutar lehernya dan memijat sedikit tengkuknya. Ah.. penat sekali kelihatannya. Tak lama, tangannya mulai terulur meraih buku menu, untuk kemudian memilih pesanannya.

Tangan kanannya yang mengacung tinggi menjadi isyarat bagi salah satu pelayan café untuk menghampirinya.

"selamat siang nona. Anda mau memesan apa ?" tanya pelayan laki-laki berseragam kaos merah apel.

"oh, aku pesan Domburimono dan jus apel.."

"pesanan anda akan segera datang. Mohon menunggu sebentar"

Tenten hanya mengangguk pelan.

"aku pesan itu juga !"

Sontak dua manusia berbeda gender menoleh bersamaan keasal suara yang tiba-tiba menyela.

"hai' ! mohon menunggu sebentar tuan" ucap pelayan itu, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan seorang gadis yang menganga tak berkedip di tempat duduknya, melihat sosok yang tak di undang dengan seenaknya mengambil posisi di hadapannya, dan duduk dengan tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Tenten telah mengatupkan bibirnya kembali, meski tatapannya sama sekali tak beranjak dari arah depan. Keduanya saling menatap, dengan otak yang masih berputar mencari topic pembicaraan yang pas. Biasanya Tenten akan langsung cepat menyibukkan diri untuk kemudian menghilang tampa disadari. Tapi sekarang, orang ini duduk tepat di hadapannya saat ia sedang kelaparan, dan jangan lupakan tas-tas belanja yang berat berjejer tak beraturan di sisi kaki kursi, ia tak kuat lagi jika harus pulang dengan benda-benda ini. Terlebih lagi, ia berangkat memakai mobil Ino. Bisa saja ia menelfon taxi, tapi keberadaan orang ini di depannya membuat dirinya tak enak hati. Huft… tenten hanya menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Hyuuga-san" / "Hatake-san"

Mereka berucap bersamaan. Membuat keduanya memalingkan wajah dengan bersamaan pula.

"kau duluan !" ucap sosok Hyuuga itu.

"tidak. Silahkan kau duluan" ucap Tenten balik.

"ladys first !"

"lady mempersilahkanmu, Hyuuga-san !"

Mereka-pun sama-sama mengambil nafas. Kemudian sama-sama menghembuskannya pelan.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memulainya dengan memanggil dengan namamu, Tenten ! kuharap kau tak keberatan" ucap sosok itu memulai.

Tenten tertegun sesaat, namun kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "sama sekali tidak, Neji ! kuharap kau juga tak keberatan" balas Tenten menanggapi lawan bicaranya. Aneh memang, sudah satu minggu lebih gadis ini menjauhinya, tapi sekarang ? seolah apa yang dipikirkannya kemarin-kemarin telah menguap begitu saja. suasana terasa begitu cair.

"sama sekali tidak. Asal kau tak menghindariku lagi"

"a-apa ?. ahaha… i-itu aku minta maaf. Aku takut kau marah soal kejadian 'itu'.." Tenten tertawa garing sambil lalu menggaruk tengkuknya kasar. Keduanya-pun lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya serentak, menyembunyikan rona yang merambat hangat.

"soal itu.. lupakan saja !"

"b-begitu. Ahaha… baiklah !, kurasa kita akan jadi teman baik" sekali lagi Tenten tertawa kaku sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Berharap bisa mengusir kecanggungan yang tak pernah disukainya. Neji hanya membalas dengan satu senyum simpul.

Suasana kembali hening sesaat, terjeda oleh pelayan café yang datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"wah ! selamat makan.." Tenten langsung menyerobot Domburimono-nya riang, seriang seruan perutnya yang menggelitik tak sabar. Neji hanya tersenyum melihatnya, kemudian menikmati bagiannya dengan hening.

…

"jadi, Neji. Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini ?" tanya Tenten, saat porsinya sudah berkurang setengah.

"jalan-jalan" jawabnya santai. Tenten mengubah bentuk mulutnya menjadi 'o', kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara makannya.

"kau sendiri ?"

"seperti yang kau lihat, tuh !" jawab Tenten dengan gerak mata yang ia lirikkan kebawah. Ketempat dimana tas belanjaannya tergeletak. Neji mengangguk paham.

Acara makan siang itu kembali berlangsung hening.

…

…

"ya ampun ! si Barbie itu..! kemana saja dia…? Apa tak panas telinganya, telfonan terus ?!" gerutu Tenten, sudah satu jam lebih dari waktu Ino pergi meninggalkannya, dan sahabatnya itu tak muncul barang sehelai rambut.

Baru saja Tenten hendak menelfonnya, sebuah pesan singkat menghentikan niatnya. Tampa pikir panjang ia buka sms itu.

 _From : Barbie_

 _Tenten, kau naik taxi saja ya !? Sai-kun mengajakku bertemu sekarang. aku tak mampu menolak. Hehe._

Tenten melongo, dan memandangi ponselnya horror. Ino, sepertinya setelah ini kau akan dapat masalah.

"ada apa, Tenten ?. apa temanmu itu masih lama ?"

Yang di tanya menarik nafas, kemudian menghembuskannya kasar, menarik nafas lagi, menghembuskannya lagi, ia lakukan berulang-ulang, agar meja di hadapannya tak retak oleh amukannya.

"Ino…! persiapkan dirimu menghadapi amukanku…!" geramnya, membuat pemuda di hadapannya terkekeh pelan. Sontak Tenten terdiam, ia miringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung. 'apa ada yang lucu ?' pikirnya.

"baiklah, dari ekspresimu dapat kutebak, temanmu tak akan datang. Jadi, kau pulang bersamaku !" tampa menunggu persetujuan Tenten, Neji langsung berdiri setelah meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja. kemudian meraih tas-tas belanja milik Tenten dan membawanya pelan. Ia-pun mengambil langkah santai, meninggalkan Tenten yang masih termangu di tempat. Matanya sedikit melirik kebelakang, ada senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya. Tak akan lama gadis itu juga pasti menyusulnya, begitu pikirnya.

"h-hei…! Neji ! tunggu…!" sudah kubilang. Tak akan lama.

….

…..

"N-Neji, sini biar aku bawa sendiri.." gadis berambut coklat dengan warna mata senada itu masih berusaha meraih tas-tasnya dari tangan kekar pemuda berambut coklat panjang di sampingnya. Neji tak menggubris ucapan Tenten, ia terus saja berjalan keluar Grandmall menuju tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. "Neji, aku bisa bawa sendiri…" Tenten masih belum menyerah. Bukan apa-apa, sekarang mereka berdua menjadi perhatian banyak orang yang lewat. Bayangkan saja ! seorang pemuda tampan membawa banyak sekali tas belanja ? sedang seorang gadis yang bisa di pastikan adalah pemilik barang itu berjalan melambai santai di sampingnya. Tenten merasa tak nyaman dengan ini. Tapi Neji seolah cuek saja dan tetap melanjutkan langkah santainya. Sesekali tangannya ia gerakkan menghindar dari jangkauan tangan mungil yang sedari tadi berusaha meraihnya, meraih apa yang tengah di bawanya.

Mobil Alphard Verfire kesukaannya telah tampak. Membuat si pemilik amesthys mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan langkah panjangnya, tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk bisa sampai ketempat itu. Ia langsung membuka bagasi mobilnya dan memasukkan tas-tas belanja itu kedalamnya. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, barulah ia sadar kalau gadis coklat itu tertinggal di belakang. Ah, bukan tertinggal, lebih tepatnya lagi, gadis itu sedang menghampiri seorang nenek tua dengan baju compang-camping yang sudah terlihat bongkok. Neji-pun menghampirinya.

"ambilah nek. Semoga bermanfaat." Tenten menyalami tangan berkerut nenek itu, untuk kemudian menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang. Sang Nenek yang bisa di pastikan seluruh rambutnya telah memutih itu tersenyum hangat. "terima kasih, nak !" jawabnya serak.

Neji yang kini telah berada tepat di belakang gadis itu menarik ujung bibirnya, meski ada sebersit heran dalam benaknya. Biasanya kawasan Grandmall ini bersih dari pengemis, pengemis dan pengamen memang dilarang masuk kawasan mall, biasanya para security akan langsung mengusirnya keluar. Tapi Neji tak terlalu memikirkannya, karena sepertinya, Security yang biasa berjaga tak nampak batang topinya.

"sama-sama. jaga diri nenek baik-baik.." balas Tenten dengan senyum tak kalah hangat. Ia sudah akan berbalik, sebelum ia merasakan ada tangan dingin nan rapuh menahan pergelangan tangannya. Tenten mengernyit heran, pun juga dengan Neji.

"gadis Nibiru.."

Ucapan Nenek itu semakin membuat dua alis berbeda terangkat. Bingung, tentu saja.

"gadis Nibiru, lahir pada tanggal 15 saat 15 planet terjauh dari bintang berada pada satu titik. Hidup dan waktu bertabrakan pada saat tertentu. Hutan yang subur perlahan kering satu-persatu, menyisakan satu pohon kecil di rimba yang telah menggurun,," ucap nenek itu lagi, menatap lekat tepat di pupil gelap milik Tenten.

"m-maksud nenek apa !?" Tenten tak bisa untuk tak kaget bercampur bingung. yang di bicarakan nenek ini adalah dirinya. Dan apa yang dibicarakan sama sekali bukan hal yang terdengar baik ditelinganya.

"kau ! kau akan selamanya dikejar. Sekencang apapun kau lari, kau akan terkejar. Sekuat apapun kau menjauh, kakimu akan mendekat. Bisikan itu, akan mengambil satu persatu pohon disekitarmu. Tak akan berhenti.. hingga tinggal dirimu sendirian, me-layu dan kering perlahan. Di mulai saat ulang tahunmu yang ke-15, orang tuamu.." suara serak namun tegas kembali terdengar dari seorang nenek yang menyanggah tubuh rapuhnya dengan tongkat. Area disekitar matanya yang berkerut dengan banyak lipatan di kelopaknya tak bisa menutupi sorot tajam mata kelamnya.

"Nenek bercanda ! orang tuaku meninggal dua hari sebelum ulang tahunku..!" teriak Tenten cepat, secepat gerak tangannya melepas genggaman erat sang nenek. Wajahnya kian pucat, bibirnya bergetar. Tidak Tenten, nenek ini hanya menakutimu, percayalah. Hatinya mencoba meyakinkan, meski keraguan nampak menang.

"kau yakin ? ataukah orang tuamu memalsukan tanggal lahirmu..?" angin yang tiba-tiba menabuh dingin, beriringan dengan senyum aneh sang nenek tua berhawa beringin, membuat Tenten harus memegangi tempat jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Ada rasa aneh menjalari setiap sel tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang bergaduh di bagian terdalam dirinya, tapi tak mampu ia gambarkan, tak mampu ia bayangakan, pun tak ingin ia gambarkan atau bayangkan. Tak enak. Perasaannya tak enak.

"t-tentu saja ! terima kasih atas waktunya, saya permisi.." Tenten tak bisa lagi berlama dalam perbincangan aneh ini. Ia bungkukkan badannya sedikit kemudian menjauh dari tempat itu. "ayo.. neji !" teriaknya pada pemuda yang mematung di tempatnya, tak berniat beranjak, juga tak berniat bicara.

"dia tak bisa menghindar. Pohon-pohon disekitarnya akan terbakar didepan matanya. Hidup dan waktu bertabrakan pada satu titik." nenek itu masih melanjutkan perkataannya. Neji masih diam mendengarkan. Namun seketika raut datarnya berubah dengan ekspresi tak terduga, takkala mata hitam nenek itu juga menatap lekat kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian, nenek itu tertawa kecil, namun terdengar aneh. Membuat pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan kemeja merah tua itu tertegun.

"pemuda bulan… bisikan itu juga mengejarmu. Mendorongmu mendekat walau tak ingin. Jika terlambat, HANCUR.."

Neji semakin tertegun, ada perasaan was-was yang menjalar cepat keseluruh tubuh. Terasa ada sengatan kecil menyentuh ujung jantungnya, hingga bergetar tak terkendali. namun ia tak jua mau beranjak, meski teriakan Tenten dari kejauhan berdengung nyaring memanggilnya. "apa maksudmu ?" tanyanya.

"kau tau maksudku, anak muda !" nenek itu kembali tertawa, dan melangkah menjauh kearah sebaliknya. Suara tongkatnya yang beradu dengan batako di pijakannya terdengar memperlambat waktu. Setiap hentakannya menghentakkan jantungnya, dan angin dingin yang berhembus pelan, meremangkan indranya.

"bagaimana kau tau ?" pertanyaan pemuda itu menghentikan langkah pelan nenek bertongkat itu, matanya melirik kebelakang, meski kepalanya tetap lurus kedepan. ia kembali tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian kembali melangkah dengan berpegang tongkat tumpuan tubuhnya yang bongkok. Seraya berkata. " 100 tahun yang lalu, seseorang pernah merasakan hal yang sama" katanya, ia kembali tertawa aneh.

"Neji…!" teriakan Tenten kembali menggema, membuat pemuda itu lekas berbalik dan melangkah cepat menghampiri gadis berambut coklat yang nampak pucat.

Neji membuka pintu mobilnya, mempersilahkan gadis auburn itu untuk masuk. Namun Tenten tak lekas menyambut, perasaannya kian tak nyaman. Entah bagaimana awalnya, kepalanya bergerak mendongak cepat menatap langit.

Deg !

'm-mendung ?! jangan bilang..'

"N-Neji.. pukul berapa sekarang, dengan detiknya !?"

"huh ?"

"pukul berapa sekarang ?!" teriaknya bergetar, wajahnya kian pucat. Neji langsung melirik jam tangannya.

"pukul 15.35.15 DETIK !"

Deg' Deg' !

Siaaalllllll…. !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~TO BE CONTINUED~**_

 **Hai minnaa ! Jumpa lagi dengan saya dan cerita yang ala kadarnya ini. Maaf jika kedatangan saya hanya mempersempit ruang di dunia ffn ini.** **, *dipancung massal***

 **Sebenernya agak kehilangan mood di pertengahan jalan, jadi maaf jika gaje-nya udah masuk stadium akut #ditimpuk XD**

 **Note :**

 **1\. presentasi Tenten terinspirasi dari film bollywood, klu gak salah judulnya 'Didha'. Meski ane ubah dikit kalimatnya :v :D #dibom**

 **2\. Nibiru ? bisa tanya ke nenek gugel ! xD ane Cuma pinjem namanya aje, abiz mumet cari istilah yang tepat, jadinya planet yang konon adalah alasan dari terbentuknya bumi, bulan, dan sabuk asteroid inilah pilihan yang ane ambil.**

 **3\. tentang bintang dan planet yang berjejer lurus itu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya bisikan dari relung hati ane yang paling suram #duarr**

 **4\. dalam cerita ini ulang tahun Tenten ane ganti dulu ya,,, hehehe #meski di lubuk hati yang paling terang, ultah Tenten tetep tanggal 9 :D**

 **My special thanks to~~~#cipika-cipiki 3 \\('3')/**

 **Ane bales disini aje ye ! jaringan letoy, jadi gk bz blz lewat PM.**

 **Nazlia haibara : udah di lanjut Nazlia-chan !. iya Lee jahat banget ama kembaran ane itu *kembaran Pala Loe ?* abaikan !. ehem, i-itu yg ehem dicium u-udah tau kan ?*pikiranliarsama2takterkendali :D terima kasih udah ripiuw.**

 **V-R-Ka : wah, terima kasih Kay-chan atas sarannya, seneng deh ! gimana sekarang penulisannya ? masih belum rapi woy *dicekek. Thanks udah nyempetin ripiuw, and thanks to kritik and sarannya, lup u*loh?** **:v**

 **Chubby : ini udah di lanjut, moga gak kapok ya ! makacih udah mampir.**

 **Sooya : ini dia lanjutannya Sooya-san, moga gak mengecewakan ya ! makasih udah nyempetin ripiuw ff abal ane ini, *keluarlope2 :D**

 **Kirei Atsura : jiahahaha… ane jadi ikutan ngebayangin gimana ya bentuknya Lee nanti *ditendangjauhmelintasiruangangkasa* abaikan XD terima kasih review-nya yg gokil kirei-san. Semoga gak kapok dengan chapter ini.**

 **Andini595 : udah di lanjut Dinda-chan. Moga gak mengecewakan hati dirimu atas gaje yg diperbuat oleh diriku, X'D iya, jauh2 aj dech #jauh2dari Lee, takut di Konoha Senpou# hehe, terima kacang udah mampir X"D.**

 **Terima kasih juga pada semua yang udah memberikan dukungan semangat pada saya dengan ripiuw, pav, and pollow, atau yang udah memberi cemungut pada saya di fb. yaitu : siluetmu, nazlia haibara, arindadestiani, silverberg norn, mizusagawa hyuuga, kirei atsura, andini 595, uchiha nuari, V-R-Ka, dan Aura39panda.  
**

 **Moga gak kapok ya :v X"D luph yu all \\(*_*)/**

 **Arrigatooo bagi yang berkenan mampir… kritik dan saran selalu ane tunggu. Tidak menerima flame**


End file.
